elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nervyna Selos
Nervyna Selos is a Dunmer found in Darkshade Caverns. She is the partner of Tervur Sadri, the owner of the kwama mine. She is found investigating the recent disturbance inside. Interactions Mine All Mine What Was Lost Dialogues ;Darkshade Caverns I After completing the "Mine All Mine": "What a mess. We'll be eating omelets tonight, I can tell you." :So you had no idea this Dwarven cave was here? "None whatsoever. And I wish the burrowers had never broken through. This is nothing but trouble. Oh, I admit, it looks kind of pretty in there. But no miner's going to want to work in a pit that's infested by rolling buzzsaws." ::Burrowers? You mean the kwama opened up the Dwarven cave? "Just doing what comes naturally. And now their warriors are defending the hive." ;Darkshade Caverns II "Was that an explosion just now? Speak to the Mage. She's been looking for you." :What happened to the mine? "Utter tragedy. When my kwama unearthed the Dwemer ruins in these caverns an illness afflicted my miners...and the kwama." ::Illness? "It awakens feral instincts and ferocity. The result, as you've seen, was chaos. The fighting that ensued unearthed a host of Dwemer constucts that gladly joined the fray, and the mine became a battlefield." After completing the quest: "To Oblivion with kwama egg mining. I've worked out a deal with Shatasha to rent the ruins to the Mages Guild for research. If that lost city is a big as she says it is, I should be well-off for quite a while." :What's next for you? "Anything but egg mining. I've witnessed dozens and dozens slaughtered, I've fought feral Kwama, Dwemer machines, and mutant Netch. I think … I think egg mining is the worst profession in Tamriel." Conversations ;Darkshade Caverns I Nervyna Selos: "Drop those weapons, murderer!" Tervur Sadri: "Ah, Nervyna. I suspected you were smarter than your father." Nervyna Selos: "You'll pay for this, Sadri!" Tervur Selos: "Well, well … you'll have to catch me first!" ;Darkshade Caverns II After Transmuted Hive Lord's death: Nervyna Selos: "Hey! A little help here!" Shatasha: "Are you all right? I was sent by the Mages Guild to help." Nervyna Selos: "I know. I'm they one who sent for you. Did me a whole lot of good." Nervyna Selos: "About time someone showed up...have we met before? Yes! You're the one who caught that rat, Tervur!" Shatasha: "You mentioned Dwemer ruins in your passage. Where might they be?" Nervyna Selos: "Further down the tunnels, beyond the door. That's where the kwama first broke through." Nervyna Selos: "Give me a minute to catch my breath." Approaching Grobull the Transmuted: Shatasha: "Amazing! Do you know what this is? This is Rkugamz!" Shatasha: "That poor Netch. It must have been wounded by the Dwemer constructs." Nervyna Selos: "Stand back. We don't know what it's capable of." Shatasha: "It's a Netch. They're the most docile—" Quotes ;Darkshade Caverns I *''"By Vivec, no!"'' – When Tervur escapes Talking to her after the completion of the quest: *''"Dwarven mines are said to contain great treasures…."'' *''"Kwama eggs are treasure enough for me, thank you. That's what I know, and that's what we'll stick with."'' ;Darkshade Caverns II *''"What did I ever do to that Netch?"'' – After defeating Grobull the Transmuted Appearances * Category:Online: Deshaan Characters Category:Online: Dunmer Category:Online: Females